


Call Me Maybe, One More Time...

by AnAngryRat



Series: Ringtones [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek change each others ringtones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe, One More Time...

First Attack

What is love?/Baby, don’t hurt me/ Don’t hurt me no more.

Stiles wakes up groggily. He groans and grabs his phone from a top his desk. Derek must have changed his ring tone. Finally retaliation!

“This better be fucking good,” he grumbles hiding his smile.

“There’s something in the woods and I need your help,” Derek says from the other side of the phone. Stiles sits up. Derek must have no idea what it is if he’s calling up Stiles at fuck all in the morning.

“What? No ‘hi’? No ‘good morning ?’ What kind of alien are you?” Stiles questions. He can practically see Derek pinching his nose in frustration. There’s a sigh. Stiles mentally fist pumps for calling it.

“Can you come with me this afternoon.” Stiles rolls his eyes. Does Derek even know how to state a question?

“Aye, aye captain…Also the ringtone, dude. It’s on. It’s on like Donkey Kong.” 

Stiles hangs up and falls gracefully back into bed before getting a few extra hours of sleep before his 8a.m. class.

Second Attack

Hey I just met you/ And this is crazy/ But here’s my number so/ Call me maybe/. Derek nearly jumps out of his skin when that fucking song starts playing from his pocket. Stiles changed his ringtone. Again. He grits his teeth and unlocks the phone.

“What?” he growls.

“It’s a Kappa,” Stiles states in his know-it-all-way. Derek rolls his eyes. 

“And that’s suppose to be-“

“A false alarm. They are known mostly for being mischievous and not malicious, so until we start having some disappearances or drowning’s there’s nothing we can do.”

“Have you told the pack?” Derek can hear Stiles rubbing his neck. He sighs before saying, “Scotts kinda got his hands full at the moment with the whole Isaac thing.”

“Oh,” Derek says thoughtfully. That makes an unreasonable amount of sense.

“Wanna call a pack meeting and explain what’s going on?” Derek takes a breath, weighing the options, if it’s not really a threat there’s no real reason to get everyone all hyped up about.

“No? ” 

“Kay, I’ll tell Scott and we’ll leave it up to him. See you later babe,” Stiles says before hanging up. Derek can hear the smile in his voice. Derek chuckles and begins looking for horrendous songs to put on Stiles phone.

Third Attack

I love you/ You love me/ We’re a happy family

“What do you want?” Stiles growls out his ears turning red. It’s the middle of lunch and the entire school is looking at him, likes he some kind of child molester.

“This battle is mine motherfucker,” is all Derek gives him before hanging up. Stiles angrily shuts off his phone and runs out of the lunch room. He can just imagine Derek cackling like an idiot.

Fourth Attack

Ba-ba-ba-bana-na-nah/potato naaaaahhhh

Derek resists the urge to punch something. He fucking loathes that song. Peter and Cora watch him pull out his phone with matching expressions of bemusement. Derek wants to punch them too.

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Never under estimate me, dick face.” 

Derek answers with a vengeful silence.

“Also there are an unusual amount of disappearances and drowning’s in the next town over, we might want to investigate the kappa’s appearance a little bit more closely.”

There’s a click when he hangs up. Derek grabs his jacket and rushes out of there without another word. He’s going to investigate the kappa. Not steal Stiles phone and attempt to one up him. 

Fifth Attack

Don’t stand/Don’t stand so close to me. 

Stiles grabs his phone a sleepy smile on his face. It’s four a.m. but he’s been charmed senseless. 

“Morning, baby,” Stiles says sleepily to the phone. He can hear Derek’s sharp intake of breathe. It’s good to know he’s about to get bad news. He hears a slow exhale and waits patiently while Derek collects himself enough to be able to tell Stiles the bad after such a warm greeting. 

“There’s a Kappa, drowning people in the lake. I think it may also be stealing children.” 

It takes Stiles awhile to let that soak in. He lets the wheels spin in his head until he has a plan. There’s something about kappa s being polite-

“Stiles?” 

“Be here after school I have an idea.”

Stiles hangs up the phone and starts to go over and fact check a bit more before finalizing his plan.

Sixth Attack

ROOOOOOOXXXANNNNEEE/ You don’t have to put on the red light/ ROOOOOOOXXXANNNNEEE/ You don’t have to put on the red light. 

Derek can’t help the smirk that comes to his face when he answers the phone. 

“Yes?”

“Japanese folklore is full of shit,” Stiles whispers in greeting.

A shiver of adenaline crawls it’s way up Derek’s spine. He needs to focus and listen. His grip tightens on the machete his nails biting into the wood.

“Mmhm…”

“It came out of the water while I was setting up our brilliant coup and tied me above a giant bonfire, what a freaking asshole.”

Derek’s lips twitched. He can hear the crackling of the fire and the small noises of the lake lapping at the edge of the shore blurred by the phone’s transmission. 

“Then it left me here so it could get some ingredients before it eats me. Seriously, how rude.” 

He hears the faint rustling of leaves through the phone.

“Hang up. It’s coming back.”

“Okay, come quickly.”

Derek’s already running towards him.

Seventh Attack

It’s true/ Baby I’m howlin for you

His phone falls out of his pocket, still ringing, into the giant fire. Stiles sighs. It’s the third phone this month. Stiles pulls himself up trying to undo the knots on his feet in hopes of escaping. He refuses to be the damsel in distress again, but motherfucking superhuman strength is making it more and more difficult to accomplish.

The kappa comes into view and hisses at him showing a row of razor sharp teeth. Better to eat you with my dear, Stiles mind supplies for him. Fuck. Stiles stops attempting to undo the knot, letting his upper torso fall back down. The kappa accepts this and goes back to its natural turtle like appearance. 

The kappa does a little ritualistic dance before it starts throwing things into the fire, making it change color and shape. Stiles finds himself totally enraptured. Must be one of his “oooo…shiny” moments.

The fire turns into a giant red dragon. Stiles eyes widen in awe. The dragon wraps around the small clearing in small lazy circles before rising up towards him. Mouth open. Stiles pulls himself up and starts untying himself at mock speed. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. 

He’s just about got the knot undone when Derek burst through the clearing and tackles the kappa. The dragon dies and falls back into a normal flame. Stiles lets out a sigh of relief which, apparently, is all that is needed to make the knot finally come undone launching Stiles into a giant bonfire. 

It takes some serious calm for Stiles to roll out of the fire and keep rolling instead of screaming for his life. When he’s one hundred million bagillion percent sure he’s put himself out, he stands to take inventory. It seems he’s able to walk and is in great amounts of pain but not dead. He looks around for Derek, catches his eyes and gives him two thumbs up. He is a-okay. Derek’s face closes down and he chops off the kappa’s head. 

Stiles collapses watching Derek dispose the kappa’s body into the fire. Derek walks around and sits next to him bumping shoulders. Stiles puts his head onto his shoulder. 

“Well it’s no romantic walk in the park but still…” Stiles states.

Derek nuzzles Stiles hair affectionately.

They sit and watch the kappa burn in content silence.

Eighth Attack 

I’m at a payphone/ Trying to call home/All my change spent on you. Derek reaches drunkenly for his phone. 

“What do you want Stiles.” Derek grinds out scrubbing his face. 

“I only have second degree burns and Scotts not mad at you. Though that may be from the unusual amounts of sex he’s been having. In other news, I got a new phone,” Stiles supplies cheerily.

“Awesome.” Derek hangs up and goes back to sleep.

Ninth Attack (or the peace period)

Lights will guide you home/ And ignite your bones/And I will try to fix you. Stiles mindlessly unlocks his phone and answers.

“How’s my sourwolf?”

“Open your window so I can fuck you raw.”

“Truce?”

“…Truce.”

Well when he puts it that way…Stiles trips over himself on his way to open his window.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand italics on this website. If I got the lyrics wrong or you want to know the songs ask.


End file.
